


Epilogue:  Happily Ever After

by EliLeFey



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLeFey/pseuds/EliLeFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woke up this morning and this was in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue:  Happily Ever After

Eli woke up knowing something was very different. She felt Milton, one of her cats, sleeping curled up near her shoulder. Lucky, the black and white cat, came over and tapped her with his paw, purring, his usual signal that the food bowl was empty.  
The bed was wrong. The sheets were different. She couldn’t afford silk sheets.  
She realized she was not alone. There was someone else in the bed.  
She froze. She slowly opened her eyes. Where the hell was she?

“Lucky, I have a feeling we’re not in San Francisco anymore,” she whispered to the cat, who headbutted her in response. Gathering up her courage, she looked around her. The room seemed very familiar, but she’d never been there before. Moving as slowly as she could, she turned over to look at the other person in the bed. It was a man, with long black hair. His back was to her and she couldn’t see his face. Both of them were naked. She never slept in the raw. She’d given up on romance when the last man she’d slept with moved back East.

OK. She knew she hadn’t taken any hallucinogens in decades. Had she been dosed? How? Last night, all she had done was work on her fanfiction, alone in her North Beach room. Had she died in her sleep? Did she finally have a complete psychotic break?   Dr. May would be surprised to hear about this.  She got out of bed, grabbed a cashmere robe that was hanging on the bedpost, and as quietly as she could, explored the room. She looked closely at the man sleeping in the bed.  
What. The. Fuck. It couldn’t be. ALAN RICKMAN? Hmm. Not a bad thing, a naked Rickman in her bed. Wait .. . Rickman did not have long black hair, and this man was clearly not wearing a wig. She noticed gray hairs in the jet black tresses. There was a wand on the bedside table.  
If this was a psychotic break, it was a good one. If this was the afterlife, so be it. When in a situation this strange, just go with the flow until you could figure out what was going on.

  
The man stirred, stretched, opened his eyes and sat up. He pointed the wand at the vacuum coffee maker, lighting the flame underneath the bottom sphere. He smiled at her. “Feeling a little disoriented?” he said, in that voice like liquid velvet.  His eyes were black, not hazel, like Rickman's.   
“Yes. Where am I, who are you?”  
He laughed. You know where you are, you know who I am, you wrote this into being. You of all people should know the magic of words. You figured out how to make it work. Welcome home, Eli.”

Happy endings can happen. You gotta believe.


End file.
